Paisaje de oscuridad
by ximsol182
Summary: Un pequeño niño emperador caprichoso conoce a una niña normal y se hacen amigos ¿Se volverá algo más?


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Invasores Gundalianos no es mío

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño niño de 8 años, cabellera corta blanca con mechones purpura y grandes ojos verdes. Estaba ricamente vestido con un traje morado. Se encontraba entre aburrido y enojado, ya que por un berrinche se había peleado con su mejor amigo Gill y su "tío" Nurzak<em>

_-Tontos…Aquí el que manda soy yo…-murmuraba_

_En eso vio a una niña. Le sorprendió ya que nunca la había visto antes. Era pequeña, rubia, de ojos morados y un vestido viejo rosado. Ella se veía ligeramente preocupada, observando entre soldados Gundalianos. Barodius, que así se llamaba el niño, tenia curiosidad. Pero no iba a acercársele. De tan solo verla podía decir que ella era una persona inferior a el. Y no precisamente por la edad…_

_-Que te pasa?-preguntó él. Al final la curiosidad mató al príncipe y terminó hablando con ella_

_-Estoy buscando a mi padre…-respondió ella, ligeramente avergonzada mientras señalaba a la gran fila de soldados -Es uno de estos soldados_

_-Pero…son demasiados! Y todos se parecen!_

_-No es verdad. Encontré un método para encontrarlo…Ahí esta!-dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el soldado. Barodius corrió para alcanzarla._

_-Hola padre!_

_-Kazarina! Te dije que no puedes venir al castillo! Estoy trabajando_

_-Lo siento-respondió ella, bajando la cabeza-Quería verte en tu armadura nueva…_

_-Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora regresa a casa. Entendido?_

_-Sí, padre_

_-No!-gritó el pequeño príncipe, quien había estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo-Ella…se quedará conmigo…_

_No es que quisiera hablar con ella ni nada de eso, pero…le sorprendía que, entre tantos soldados, ella hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo. Era…brillante! Increíble! Se lo preguntó mientras caminaban, lejos de la turba de soldados._

_-Fue fácil! Le puse un aroma fuerte en la armadura. Así sabré reconocerlo._

_Esa niña, Kazarina, no dejaba de sorprenderlo_

_._

_._

_._

_-_Príncipe Barodius! Vamos a jugar!-chillaba emocionado Gill

El niño despertó, inmerso en sus recuerdos. Eso había ocurrido 3 años atrás. Volteó a ver a Gill, pero no quería jugar con él. Ahora no.

-Vamos a pasarla tan bien hoy! Primero jugaremos a las escondidas, luego espantaremos a los Bakugans oscuros…si no nos atacan en el intento, claro…Y luego nos disfrazaremos de soldados Gundalianos sin que nos descubran! A ver si molestamos a Nurzak un poco!

-Disculpa Gill, pero…no quiero jugar contigo ahora-respondió Barodius distraídamente mientras observaba por la ventana. Ahí venían los soldados Gundalianos en fila, entrando al castillo. Y Kazarina venia del brazo de su padre

-Ahí esta!-exclamó el mientras salía a todo correr a recibirla. Gill entendió el motivo y empezó a dar patadas furiosas al aire.

-Prefiere jugar con esa rotosa que conmigo?

El pequeño pelirrojo siguió dando golpes al aire, hasta que perdió equilibrio y se resbaló. Pero nunca llegó al piso. Volteó para ver que la mano derecha del Emperador, Nurzak lo estaba sosteniendo.

-Déjalos Gill. Son niños y se quieren.

Barodius corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados. Llamó a Kazarina a gritos, agitando los brazos como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que ella volteaba y salía corriendo

Que había pasado? Eso se preguntaba el pequeño príncipe una y otra vez. No había hecho nada para ofenderla…El era siempre amable y atento con ella. Pero…por que tenía que tratarlo tan mal? No es que le importara ni nada de eso, pero…él era el príncipe de Gundalia! Merecía mas respetos! Bah! Estaba seguro de cuando sea Emperador las cosas serian diferentes. Porque un emperador tiene y hace lo que le venga en gana, no? Si…cuando el creciera lo suficiente y ascienda al trono, ella no se atrevería a voltearle la cara y darle la espalda mas. Tal vez hasta la haría su reina…

En eso Gill abrió la puerta. Ya no estaba enojado con su amigo por haberlo dejado por preferir ir a jugar con Kazarina. Se veía feliz.

-Príncipe Barodius! Veo que te cánsate rápido de jugar con esa horrible…digo, con Kazarina.

El aludido no respondió. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, junto a su cama. Su rostro, entre enojo y tristeza.

-Por que esa cara triste?-preguntó Gill. Entonces, como una revelación, supo lo que le había pasado al príncipe.

-Es por esa ple…digo…Kazarina, verdad?

Barodius asintió

-Y eso es algo malo? Es increíble! Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en todo el día!

-Eh?

El pelirrojo vio a su amigo y sonrió

-Ya no tiene edad para jugar con esa PLE-BE-YA. Usted es el Príncipe Barodius

Se levantó con un saltito y se fue de la habitación.

-Si quiere jugamos mas tarde. Está bien?

Si…por alguna extraña razón que él no conocía, Gill y Kazarina no se llevaban bien. Casi siempre era por quien iba a jugar con el Príncipe primero o por a quien quería mas. Con los años empeoró hasta el punto de que se insultaban, competían por ser la mano derecha de Barodius, ya Emperador…y en un fatídico día el terminaría asesinándola. Pero pasarían años para que eso ocurriera. Eran otros tiempos.

Esa noche, él durmió mal y se despertó en la medianoche. Justo en ese momento, los soldados iban saliendo del castillo para ser reemplazados por los del turno nocturno. Entre ellos se encontraba Kazarina. Barodius salió de su cuarto y fue a hablar con ella. Cuando la encontró, ella no lo detuvo.

-Príncipe, yo…

-Por qué no respondiste cuando te llamé?

-Lo siento mucho, Príncipe…es que yo…me he estado preguntando…como es la luz? He oído sobre un lugar llamado Neathia, que está lleno de luz. Pero aquí, en Gundalia, solo hay oscuridad. Me gustaría ver la luz algún día-respondió ella, tímidamente

El se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Así que era por eso? Si…alguna vez el había tenido curiosidad por la luz, pero eso había sido hace mucho. Pero ella tenía razón! Además Gill le había dicho lo mismo alguna vez. Todo sería diferente si tuviera ese Orbe Sagrado, ese objeto valioso y sagrado de Neathia que su padre no se atrevía de apoderarse. Pero él si lo haría!

-Así que es solo por eso?-respondió el, con aire de autosuficiencia mientras ella asentía-Debiste decírmelo. Ven…-dijo, tomándola de la mano-…Debo enseñarte algo

La condujo a varios kilometros del castillo de Gundalia. Bajaron por lugares tupidos y oscuros entre las rocas. Kazarina tembló. Ahí no era donde se encontraban los temibles Bakugans Oscuros de los poderes prohibidos? Solo Barodius estaba tranquilo.

-No tengas miedo. Mira! No es hermoso?

-Kazarina subió la cabeza y vio. Contrastando con el lúgubre lugar, estaban volando alrededor varias luciérnagas. Era la única luz que había en Gundalia. No alumbraban mucho, pero a ella le encantó. Empezó a saltar alrededor de las pequeñas luces brillantes.

-Luces! Luces! Principe Barodius...gracias! Es...maravilloso!

Barodius había hecho todo eso para alegrar a Kazarina. Pero al voltear a verla, la encontró más hermosa que nunca, rodeada por las luciérnagas.

-Definitivamente, cuando crezca tú serás mi reina!

La pequeña rubia volteó a verlo. Estaba sonrojada por la confesión. Ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Sin embargo, recordó todas las veces en las que Gill la molestaba

_"Plebeya!" "Aprovechada! Solo quieres poder y por eso andas con el Príncipe" "El me quiere más a mí que a ti!"_

-No, gracias...Yo...ya se cual es mi lugar

Y ella lo sabía bien. Pero las palabras de Gill aun seguían rondando en su mente. Por eso decidió abandonar el castillo para convertirse en _alguien importante _hasta que volvió como una científica profesional. Odiada por todos pero amada por su Emperador. También ella sabía que lo amaría siempre, que estaba dispuesta a atacar Bakugans y Neathianos inocentes por él, que su ideal sería convertirse en su reina y que antes de morir pensaría en el.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>No me juzguen. Quise hacer un fic BaroKaza. Esta basado en unos lindos dibujos d ChibiBaro y ChibiKaza q tengo en el Deviantart.<strong><br>**

**Reviews?**


End file.
